


Sticky Sweet

by lonelywriterboy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Frottage, Gen, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Omorashi, Paddling, Piss Play, Piss Slut, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: Dan, Suzy and Arin's relationship is in its infancy, and Arin wants to talk about kinks. Dan just wants to know what 'omorashi' means.Written for my boyfriend.





	Sticky Sweet

“I wanna talk about kinks.”

Dan laughed at Arin’s abrupt statement. “Specific ones, or just in general?”

“Specific.” 

The two were sat in the grump room, equipment having just been turned off after a long recording session. Dan sat wrapped in a grey blanket, only his head sticking out, while Arin seemed to be wearing as few clothes as possible - knee-length shorts and a tank top, with his long hair tied back from his sweaty neck. It’d been a few weeks since a conversation about polyamory on the show had lead to a private conversation about the same topic (followed by a fumbling, awkward kiss and a long chat between Suzy, Dan and Arin), and sex hadn’t really been an issue yet. Dan had his own life to live separate from Arin and Suzy, and the closest he’d come to sex with either of them had been watching Suzy sleepily jack Arin off as the three of them had nestled up on the couch watching some dumb sci-fi film. It wasn’t that he didn’t  _ want _ to fuck them, far from it, but they just hadn’t had chance. They were busy people!

“Which ones?”

“Well, I mean, everything.”

“Thanks for that, Arin.” Dan laughed. “Super helpful answer, I  _ definitely _ know what the fuck you’re talking about now.”

“Shut up!” Arin laughed back, elbowing his boyfriend. “You know what I mean. Like, what’re you into?”

Dan paused for a second, wondering how to answer. It was a pretty wide question covering a lot of bases and he didn’t know where to begin. “What’re  _ you _ into? I’m kinda drawing a blank, dude.”

“Where do we start?” Arin said with a grin. “I like bondage, choking, petplay, scratching, impact play - I  _ love _ getting spanked, omorashi, humiliation-”

“Omo-what?”

“Omorashi. Holding in your pee. It’s the  _ best _ , your bladder gets all full and presses on your urethra and your dick gets so fucking hard.”

If Dan had hoped Arin’s answer would make it easier for him to answer, he was mistaken. God knows they talked about sex often enough on the show, but very specific kinks had never really come up. Knowing that Arin was into shit Dan hadn’t even heard of was kind of alarming.

“Oh! Well, uh, okay then!”

Arin couldn’t stop the bellow of laughter that came out of him at Dan’s surprised words. “Don’t tell me you’re fuckin’ vanilla, dude, after all the shit you sing about.”

“No, not vanilla. I just- I never really thought about it, I guess. Can I get back to you in a couple of days?”

“Sure dude, whatever. I just wanted to check before we have totally fucking awesome sex.”

With that, Arin gave Dan a peck on the cheek, leapt up from the sofa and left the room, leaving the older man to contemplate the information he’d been barraged with.

* * *

 

“Babe, your phone’s ringing!”

Suzy was stood at the stove mixing her and Arin’s stir-fry dinner when Arin’s ringtone began blasting out across the room, startling both her and Mimi (who happened to be eating at the time). She couldn’t help but laugh at the annoyed groan that came from the next room, quickly followed by the sound of reluctant footsteps.

“Hello?” Arin said into his phone, voice grumpy. It made Suzy laugh again seeing his face perk up - obviously it was Dan. “Yeah, sure, I’ll put you on speaker.”

Arin did so, crossing the room so that Suzy could definitely hear the phone call as she cooked. For a brief second the other line was silent, before Dan’s voice filled the kitchen.

“Hey! I figured you should both hear this and I’d rather not have to go through this kinda embarrassing list more than once.”

“Go ahead, man!” Suzy said, not entirely sure what Dan was talking about. Her confusion was quickly cleared up.

“I, uh, I like being submissive? I hate being hit in the face, please never do that, but I like having my ass smacked. I mean, you know that already, I told you about how I got a boner on the NSP shoot because-”

“Dan.” Suzy broke through Dan’s rambling, unable to keep the laugh out of her voice.

“Yeah?”

“Slow down. Give us a list, we can talk about specifics after. You’re rambling and freaking yourself out.”

Dan’s deep breath out was clearly audible to Arin and Suzy, and Arin took a moment to admire his wife. She was amazing at settling situations down - much better than he was. She was amazing period, really.

“Bondage is good, sub and dom shit is good, spanking is good, scratching and biting and all that rough shit is good, I’ve never done, uh, omorashi? But I’ll try it out. Same with petplay. Oh! I super like messy blowjobs, like with spit all over and dickslapping and all the shit from porn? Yeah, that’s pretty much it.”

“Thanks for letting us know.” Arin said after a few moments of silence, grinning at his wife as she continued to stir their dinner. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah man. See you then!”

Once the phone clicked off, Suzy turned to Arin.

“He’s such a good boy.” Suzy said, voice fond. “I can’t wait to have another boy to play with.”

* * *

 

_ Dan: Hey man, we still Grumping today? _

**Arin: Yeah, you wanna come to mine and Suzy’s after? We can fuuuuuuuuck.**

_ Dan: Yes, but I hate that I know the voice you said that in. _

**Arin: Dude, not my fault that I’m a comedy mastermind.**

Dan rolled his eyes at his phone. Arin was such a goddamn  _ dork _ . That said, the prospect of a day watching his best friend play video games followed by an evening in bed with his boyfriend and girlfriend was incredibly appealing, and Dan had a smile on his face as he locked his door and left to go to work.

* * *

 

“I’m gonna go and get some water, do you guys want some?”

Both Arin and Dan nodded the affirmative from where they sat at the kitchen table as Suzy got up to fetch water. This would be an entirely normal situation if it wasn’t Arin’s third glass of water in twenty minutes. Dan was only on his second but already felt uncomfortably hydrated, his bladder getting towards full, so he couldn’t even imagine how Arin felt.

“Drink up.” Suzy said, voice sweet. Arin laughed and nudged Dan with his elbow.

“See, she says ‘drink up’ all cute but what she really means is ‘drink that water before I end your life’.”

“I wouldn’t kill you!” Suzy replied, still sweet and smiling. “Just seriously injure. Now drink, both of you.”

The three all laughed at Suzy’s words, Arin chugging the water down and Dan sipping it slowly. Once the glasses were empty, Suzy patted Arin and Dan on their knees, leaning forwards a little to speak to them.

“How about you two head upstairs to the bedroom?”

As they walked, Arin slipped his hand into Dan’s and gave it a slight squeeze. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

 

“Dan, you remember the safewords?”

“Yeah, red for stop, amber for slow down. S’all good.” Dan gave Arin and Suzy a thumbs up from where he sat on the floor, Arin beside him. Suzy stood over them, holding a heavy-looking cardboard box in her arms. With his confirmation, she turned to the bed and dropped the box on it.

“Arin, get into position. Dan, I want you to watch closely - you’ll be doing the same in a few minutes, hmm?”

Arin scrambled to obey as Dan watched curiously, aware that his cock was already twitching at the firm tone in Suzy’s voice. It felt almost perverse, finally being there, about to have sex with his best friends, his boyfriend and girlfriend - he’d known them for so long without this type of relationship, it was one final barrier for them to cross together. As Dan contemplated this, Arin removed his shirt and jeans, folding them more neatly and carefully than Dan had ever seen Arin be. Once just in his boxers, he bent himself over the edge of the bed, legs stretched out straight, toes pressing into the towels lain on the floor inches from Dan’s crossed knees and torso flat on the bed. As Dan felt the pressure in his own bladder, he realised that the position would be forcing the edge of the bed directly into Arin’s bladder, emphasising his own need to piss to him.

_ Crack! _

Dan jumped hard at the sudden noise, turning to see Suzy stood holding a small, thin paddle and grinning. Apart from a small ‘oof’ Arin made no sign that he’d felt the swat, even taking a moment to wriggle his ass up at his wife.

“Such a bad little slut. I wonder how many it’ll take this time.” she said, the loving tone of voice juxtaposing the harsh words in a way that made Dan squirm with arousal. She was going to do this to him too! Flashes of past sexual encounters came to Dan’s mind as he watched Suzy lay on another hard swat, Arin’s ass reverberating at the hard hit and his toes scrunching a little into the carpet. This time, no noise came, but Dan became even more aware of his semi-erect cock and the fullness of his bladder, his tight jeans holding everything in and outlining every feeling and emotion even further.

“You’ll piss yourself eventually. You’re my dirty piss slut, aren’t you?”

_ Fuck _ , Suzy was hot, her words so gently said but so harsh. Before laying on another swat, she leant forwards and gently ruffled Arin’s hair, before turning to Dan and giving him a smile. Even in full domme mode she was caring and soft, loving and gentle.

As another swat whipped down, Dan realised that he was truly, properly, fully in love with Arin and Suzy.

* * *

 

It took seventeen swats before Arin let go. After twelve, Suzy patted the backs of his thighs a few times and seemingly on auto-pilot he lifted his hips, allowing her to slip his boxers down to his ankles. Although the paddle was very loud, making Dan jump every time with its force, it hadn’t left particularly bad marks - just some bright pinkness across the cheeks. Still, Dan could bet it stung a lot, and he felt his cock get fully hard as he observed Arin’s soft, blushing ass. The piss startled Dan - as the seventeenth swat landed, Arin bucked forwards with a strangled yelp and suddenly, liquid was flowing down his legs, some seeping onto the bed but most trickling down to the pile of towels.

“Oh my god…”

Arin’s voice was hot and breathy, and as he pissed he pressed his face into the bed sheets, squirming a little - from embarrassment, arousal or relief Dan couldn’t tell.

“Aw, finally gave up?” Suzy dropped the paddle onto the bed beside Arin and began to gently massage his ass with her hand, giggling as she did so. “You’re so pretty when you humiliate yourself. Once you’re ready, get onto the bed.”

It took a couple of minutes of gentle ass-rubbing and soft words for Arin to suddenly scramble forwards, pushing himself across to the other side of the bed. Suzy smiled at him before turning back to her box and pulling out a seemingly never-ending length of pale pink rope.

“Now you’re gonna sit here with your piss all over you and watch while I turn Dan into a little piss slut, just like you.”

A spasm of arousal and slight fear shot through Dan at these words, said softly to Arin as Suzy advanced upon him with the rope. Arin was grinning widely, and he turned to catch Dan’s eye as Suzy looped rope around his wrists, giving the other man a wink. Arin’s cock, still damp with his own piss, was hard and stuck out from between his thighs. Men hadn’t really been Dan’s  _ thing _ before Arin, but god, looking at Arin all flustered and turned-on made Dan feel even harder.

“Now you get into the position, Dan.”

* * *

 

Dan maintained eye contact with Arin as he slowly removed his own clothes, folding them neatly just as Arin had done.

“Do you want me in the same place? Like, lying on Arin’s wet spot?”

Suzy giggled once more, wrapping an arm around Dan’s waist. “You’re going to lie in his piss and it’s gonna make you  _ even harder _ .”

His cock was already embarrassingly hard within his boxers, straining against the soft fabric but under less pressure now that his jeans had been peeled away. Of more urgency was his bladder, now uncomfortably full and giving him the strong shooting pains that came when the body began to reach its limits. Obediently, he laid over the edge of the bed, feeling the hard wood of the bed press into his bladder. Arin, arms tied up against the headboard, wriggled his legs to the side so that Dan could stretch out into position properly. It was pretty comfortable, actually - except for the immense pressure on his bladder and the cold dampness against his belly and thighs, Dan might have lain there in other situations, during conversation or just while chilling out.

“Are you ready, Dan?”

Suzy’s hand ghosted over the back of Dan’s thighs and for a second the slight jolt of fear returned. No - Suzy was too soft, gentle and kind to really hurt him, and from the way his body was reacting Dan was pretty sure he liked this whole ‘omorashi’ thing anyway, so all was good.

“Yeah, Scooz.”

A smile came to Suzy’s face at the nickname, a nickname only Dan called her, before she swung the paddle back and smacked it against Dan’s ass.

_ Ow. _

The paddle stung pretty badly, sure, but the real pain was in the hard resistance of the bed frame against his bladder and hard cock. Within a few seconds the smack against his ass had faded into a pleasant tingle, but the immense need to piss only seemed to grow.

“Arin - stop rubbing your dick between your thighs!”

Suzy’s voice was sharper than before, not so soft and gentle, and although it was Arin she was scolding the next paddle swat that landed across Dan’s ass seemed to match her sudden annoyance - much harder, with a sharper thud as well as the surface sting. Seeing Arin tied up and horny in front of him and feeling Suzy’s presence behind him was incredible, exhilarating, arousing, and Dan’s cock was desperate as it slammed into the bed again. To his utter, burning humiliation, a hot stream of piss began to trickle down his thigh and onto the towels, an almost welcome contrast to the cold dampness of Arin’s piss against his body.

“Wow! Only two! You really are a fucking piss slut - you just love it when I hurt you, don’t you?”

The noise that Dan made as he received two more paddle swats in fast succession wasn’t one he recognized from himself - hell, he barely recognized it as human. He was pissing full force now, his toes getting damp against the sodden towels, but his cock still remained hard.  _ Huh, I thought you couldn’t piss with a boner _ , Dan thought, before smiling at his own thought. Evidently not.

“Since it’s your first time, I’ll let you off with just four. Get up now and take your boxers off, c’mon Dan.”

* * *

 

Suzy was physically strong - Dan had known that for a long time. As he stood, knees shaking and legs weak, she proved it to him again by wrapping an arm tightly around his waist and helping him onto the bed, smiling as he winced at the contact between the bed and his stinging ass.

“Can you get onto Arin’s lap? Yep, facing that way for me- yes, there you go, good boy. My good boys.” the fondness in Suzy’s voice was evident, and part of Dan felt incredibly proud to have elicited such a tone. Arin was smiling too, their faces now inches apart as Suzy gently guided them into position. “Now, you two are going to make out and I’m going to jack your piss-stained cocks off together until you cum all over my hands like the messy sluts you are. Sounds good?”

It still surprised Dan, hearing the intense words come from Suzy, but he managed to make a distant sound of affirmation as he heard the click of a lube bottle opening. Leaning forwards, he placed one hand on the headboard and pushed the other into Arin’s sticky, sweaty hair as they began to kiss, Arin still restrained and unable to do anything. After a few seconds of kissing, mouths hot as they pressed together, Dan felt something cool and wet against his cock.

“Oh my god…” Arin mumbled into Dan’s mouth, body sagging a little as Suzy’s hands wrapped around their adjacent cocks and began to pump them simultaneously, lube mingling with the remaining sticky drops of piss and sending both men into overdrive.

“You two are so handsome, kissing like that. I bet you’re desperate to cum after all that - I know you, Arin, I know how long you’ve fantasised about having Dan sat on your lap.”

After this, Suzy worked in silence, the only sounds in the room being the wet noises of her hands moving up their cocks and the moans and whimpers the two men made. It astounded Dan that it’d taken him this long to realise how intense his feelings were for Suzy and Arin - romantic and sexual feelings alongside the immense loyalty and platonic love he’d felt for them before. He was so goddamn  _ lucky _ , he had a beautiful woman jacking him off and he was kissing the most handsome man he’d ever met. As this thought came to mind, Suzy’s right thumb brushed over the sensitive tip of Dan’s cock and with a lurching sensation of relief, he came hard, the hot liquid mingling with lube on his and Arin’s cocks.

“Such a good boy.” Suzy said to him, removing her hands from their dicks and tugging at Dan’s shoulder to separate him and Arin. A tiny whine escaped Arin, who was yet to cum, but Suzy simply rolled her eyes.

“I’m going to fuck Arin now, and I’d like if you could sit on Arin’s stomach and kiss me while I do it.”

Well. With a request that polite Suzy didn’t need to ask twice.

* * *

 

It didn’t take Suzy and Arin long to cum, Suzy rubbing her clit hard and fast as she rode Arin’s bare, sticky cock, his load squirting inside of her. Equally, the bed change hadn’t taken all that long, especially because of the waterproof sheet that had been installed under the sheets long before, during Arin and Suzy’s first exploration of piss. Once changed, Suzy nestled into the centre of the bed and opened her arms, pulling Arin and Dan gently in to hold them close. Dan especially nuzzled into her, head resting in the hollow of her neck.

“How was that, Dan?”

“Goddamn, Suzy, you hit harder than I thought. It was  _ great _ .”

“I told you omorashi was hot!” Arin said, voice almost incredulous. “You didn’t fuckin’ believe me, I could see it in your eyes, but it’s so fucking  _ good _ !”

“You’re right. You okay, Suzy?”

“I’m amazing. I have my men, I just had an orgasm and we don’t have to be in the office until twelve tomorrow. There’s a lot of stuff in my box, Dan - you should meet more of it tomorrow.”

Dan laughed and pushed himself even closer to Suzy, throwing one arm over her to lay it over Arin’s soft shoulder. “I’m an old man, Suze. My refractory period’s like two years at this point, give me a break first.”

“We can change that.” she said, voice sweet, and the three began to laugh. God, it felt good to be loved.


End file.
